Cinderela Do Século XXI
by Firefly Anne
Summary: O plano de Isabella era o seguinte: ir àquele aniversário, cumprimentar a aniversariante e passar sem ser percebida por ninguém. O que ela não planejou foi: conhecer e se apaixonar por um britânico gentil e misterioso.


**Título:** Cinderela do século XXI

**Autor(a):** Firefly Anne

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Censura:** 13 anos.

**Sinopse: **O plano de Isabella era o seguinte: ir àquele aniversário, cumprimentar a aniversariante e passar sem ser percebida por ninguém. O que ela não planejou foi: conhecer e se apaixonar por um britânico gentil e misterioso.

.

.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me._

**_Daughters — John Mayer_**

.

.

Isabella não se lembrava da última vez que fora convidada a alguma festa; sendo aniversários ou não. Qualquer comemoração em geral. No entanto, ali estava ela, com a cara pálida de sempre, em frente a um longo espelho encarando o próprio reflexo com desdém. Ouvia os passos de Sue vir em direção ao quarto, mas ignorava os sons tentando recordar-se a razão de estar sentada à espera da tortura — deixar a madrasta fazer um penteado em seu cabelo e uma maquiagem que a deixasse... talvez, bonita.

Rosalie Hale era uma garota especial em Taunton; elas estudaram juntas na escola primária, mas se afastaram assim que chegaram ao primeiro colegial. Como a filha do prefeito da cidade, Rosalie merecia uma comemoração digna à condição social de sua família. Surgiram boatos de que a festa teria a presença da impressa e de pessoas da alta sociedade londrina. Exatamente por causa disso, Isabella se sentia tão insegura em ir àquele aniversário. No entanto, Charlie estava acamado após sofrer um acidente de carro, não fora nada grave, mas ele necessitava de alguns cuidados.

— Em que lugar você escondeu aquela caixinha de maquiagem que eu lhe dei no verão passado, Bella? — perguntou Sue, sua madrasta, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

Bella se assustou com a chegada inesperada da nova esposa do pai.

— Eu não escondi — respondeu, baixando as vistas do espelho para que Sue não pudesse ver a mentira em seus olhos castanhos.

— Você está mentindo, Bella — acusou Sue. — Mas não importa, busquei do meu próprio estoque de maquiagem alguns pincéis.

— Eu não gosto de maquiagem, Sue.

— Pois devia gostar! — ela contestou. — Não sabe como fica linda apenas usando um batom.

Isabella não rebateu; sabia que não adiantaria. Sue nunca a deixaria ir a uma festa sem nenhuma maquiagem para destacar a sua beleza. Por isso, manteve a postura ereta enquanto a esposa de Charlie trabalhava com a destreza de um profissional em suas faces.

Sue Clearwater era uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos — onze anos mais jovem de que Charlie —, ela não era rechonchuda tampouco chegava a ser magra; tinha o peso ideal para qualquer cidadão comum que não estivesse sob os holofotes de Hollywood. Vaidosa por natureza, e não aceitava o fato de que Isabella não compartilhasse do mesmo amor por maquiagens e produtos beleza.

— Como o papai está? — perguntou Isabella, aproveitando que Sue espalhava a sombra em suas pálpebras.

— Levei uma sopa para ele... Quando eu saí do quarto o seu pai já estava dormindo.

— Se nem acordado Charlie está, então eu não preciso ir à festa, certo?

— Não seja teimosa, Isabella! Você vai se divertir.

— Mas eu estarei sozinha... — contestou.

— Não vá por este caminho, meu anjo. Rose ficará por dois anos em Amsterdã. E em breve você irá para Londres.

Isabella ficou em silêncio.

— Abra os olhos — pediu Sue.

Ela os abriu, fitando o largo sorriso nos lábios da madrasta.

— Agora é só aplicar um pouco de _blush_ e você estará pronta.

Sue era quem havia escolhido o vestido a ser usado naquela ocasião. Era perfeito; sem alças, de chiffon, com detalhes de paetês abaixo dos seios e bordados de cristais do decote. O sapato era de salto, completamente desconfortável para andar — acostumada às confortáveis galochas ou sapatilhas.

— Você está linda, Bella! — Sua madrasta a beijou delicadamente na bochecha, e esperou, juntamente com a enteada, a chegada do carro que a levaria à casa de campo do prefeito, em West Buckland, onde seria realizado o aniversário de Rosalie.

— Obrigada, Sue. Uma pena você não poder...

— Divirta-se! — apertou gentilmente uma de suas mãos, passando força à menina assustada.

Quando a madrasta afastou a mão da sua, ela começou a apertar os dedos um aos outros, em busca de controlar aquele nervosismo que a fazia sentir borboletas dançando no estômago e uma sensação de bolo no fundo da garganta. Por pouco, não apanhara as bordas do vestido e subira apressadamente os degraus da escada e se trancava no quarto até o dia em que viajaria para Londres e começaria uma nova etapa de sua vida, na universidade de Queen Mary.

— E fique calma que vai dar tudo certo, está bem, Bella?

Ela inspirou oxigênio para dentro dos pulmões e expirou pela boca.

— Eu estarei sozinha em meio a _milhares _de pessoas desconhecidas, Sue, e você ainda me pede para ficar calma?

Sue sorriu.

— Você e Rosalie eram amigas! — ela lembrou.

— No primário! — Isabella expirou o ar preso pela boca. — E isso não tem mais importância. Nós perdemos o contato. Acho que ela nem se lembra de mim.

— Claro que lembra... — Sue a interrompeu.

— Faz tanto tempo, Sue... — revirou os olhos, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

Seu paladar foi invadido rapidamente pelo gosto de morango do gloss labial, e Isabella passou a língua mais uma vez no lábio inferior.

— Não estrague a maquiagem. — Sue a censurou, fechando a cara.

— Faltam quantos minutos para este carro chegar? — Ela olhou em volta, em busca de algum barulho de motor de carro. Mas encontrou apenas o silêncio daquela noite cheia de estrelas em Taunton.

— Ele já devia ter chegado há dez minutos...

— Talvez ele não venha mais... — falou, tendo um fiapo de esperança de não precisar ir à festa.

— Acho que está enganada. — Sue sorriu novamente, zombando da expressão no rosto de Isabella ao ver o carro estacionar em frente a casa e buzinar uma vez.

— Boa festa! — Sue gritou sobre o ombro. — E chegue antes de meia-noite, Cinderela.

Isabella murmurou uma afirmação sob a respiração, seguindo até o carro que a esperava. Cumprimentou com um "boa-noite" ao motorista, um asiático, que conduzia o carro até a cidade vizinha. West Buckland ficava a apenas onze minutos de distância, e era um pequeno vilarejo com uma população de doze mil habitantes; as casas, em sua maioria, no estilo bangalô.

Em pouco tempo, o carro estacionava em frente a um palacete — que, contrariando as demais residências simples, parecia um castelo, com longas torres, estátuas de pedra e uma escada que dava acesso a entrada principal. As luzes estavam todas acesas e algumas pessoas dançavam no gramado frontal da casa, todos com cerveja nas mãos e outras bebidas alcoólicas.

— A senhorita Hale pediu que eu lhe entregasse isto, senhorita Swan.

O motorista se inclinou, pegando no banco ao seu lado uma caixa em tamanho mediano embrulhada em papel de presente dourado. Estendendo-a para Isabella, ela pegou rapidamente o embrulho.

Colocando a caixa sobre as pernas, ela viu um papel amarelo escrito em uma caligrafia muito bonita:

_Para Belly, minha querida amiga._

_Não sei se esta máscara está do seu agrado..._

_Caso não goste ou não sirva, peça ao "Jackie Chan" para lhe providenciar outra._

_P.S: Não diga ao Chang (este é o nome dele de verdade) que eu o chamei de Jackie Chan, ele odeia!_

_Estou muito feliz por você vir ao meu aniversário, Belly, precisamos colocar o assunto de taaaaantos anos em dia._

_Rosie Hale._

Isabella sentiu-se um pouco esperançosa ao ver que Rosalie ainda se lembrava do apelido de infância; talvez não estivesse tudo perdido, realmente. Desfazendo do laço que mantinha a caixa fechada e retirando a tampa, ela a viu. Era uma máscara muito bonita com detalhes em rosa claro e algumas pedrinhas nas bordas. _Era como se Rosalie soubesse a cor de seu vestido._ Ainda mais: como ela se soubesse que Isabella detestava máscaras com todas aquelas plumas espalhafatosas; era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, sofisticada e um pouco sensual. Prendendo-a ao rosto, o adereço deixava apenas os lábios e olhos livres através da fenda. Percebendo a dúvida da moça e conhecedor de como as mulheres gostavam de contemplar a beleza através de um espelho, estendeu um pequeno cristal à Isabella.

— Obrigada — ela disse.

Estava bonita. E ajudava o fato de o seu penteado não ser muito detalhado, apenas uma trança no estilo escama de peixes. O motorista saiu do carro antes de Isabella, para abrir a porta e estender a mão, e fazê-la descer em grande estilo.

Inspirando todo o oxigênio que conseguia em alguns segundos, ela caminhou até a entrada da mansão. Soube então que a festa estava acontecendo em um dos salões. Por dentro a arquitetura medieval ainda era preservada, e Isabella especulou mentalmente quantos milhões de libras havia sido gasta naquele palacete. Ela subiu alguns lances de escadas; vira que adolescentes — amigos de Rosalie — completamente bêbados completava o cenário poucos minutos depois de a festa começar.

O interior do salão estava ainda mais apinhado. Naquele momento "Stereo Love" de Edward Maya e Vika Jigulina tocava, atraindo os adolescentes ao centro da pista de dança. Os mais contidos — aqueles com mais de trinta anos —, estavam acomodados aos fundos do salão, em mesas desfrutando de alguma conversa sobre o assunto que lhes agradavam.

Enquanto estavam todos dançando ela se apoiou em uma das colunas aguardando o momento em que o centro estivesse novamente vazio para que pudesse circular sem correr o risco de receber uma cotovelada ou esbarrar em algum rapaz alcoolizado.

Ao contrário dos boatos que circulavam em Taunton uma semana antes do aniversário, Julie Andrews, Ben Barnes, Orlando Bloom ou Daniel Craig não eram convidados. No entanto, a presença de mulheres com seus vestidos luxuosos e brilhosos diamantes em seus brincos e colares não podiam ser deixados de lado. O fato era que, mesmo sem a presença dos "famosos", a elite londrina estava presente. E apenas isso deixava Isabella terrivelmente assustada.

— Ei! Me desculpe, de verdade, gatinha... — um garoto com idade entre dezessete e vinte anos lhe pediu desculpas por derrubar algumas gotas de cerveja em seu belo vestido rosa coral.

— Não tem problema — murmurou, analisando o estrago na seda. Não estava tão ruim, mas o que a enjoava era justamente o cheiro da bebida.

Ele novamente tocou em seu ombro, aproximando a boca de seu ouvido para murmurar — em uma voz tipicamente de bêbado:

— Sinto muito por isso. Não por deixá-la molhada, é claro, você me entende.

E simplesmente desapareceu.

Isabella precisava encontrar o banheiro com urgência, ao contrário a mancha ficaria permanentemente no vestido, e não havia pagado tão caro na peça para usar uma única vez e descartá-la assim que voltasse para casa. Então, ela juntou todas as suas forças enquanto se embrenhava em meio à multidão. Era como ter sete anos novamente, na aula de natação na escola, e não sabendo nem mesmo boiar na água. Ela prendia a respiração, mexia um pouco o braço, curvava o corpo para frente — mesmo com o pé apoiado no fundo da piscina — e fingia estar nadando.

Ela esbarrou então em uma mulher com cachos louros e um vestido vermelho sangue A culpa não era sua, afinal. O salão estava tão apinhado que era uma tarefa quase impossível mexer os braços!

Parando próxima ao balcão em que estava sendo servidas as bebidas, ela encontrou um espaço calmo para ficar até que chegasse às onze horas da noite, onde poderia alegar estar sonolenta e a necessidade de acordar cedo na manhã seguinte.

— Boa noite, uma água tônica, por favor — disse Isabella ao rapaz no bar.

No meio daquele alvoroço todo, não conseguira encontrar a aniversariante. Estava quase se sentindo culpada, mas a sua água sendo estendida em sua direção merecia um pouco de atenção. Naquele momento todo o salão ficou escuro, Isabella pensou se tratar de alguma queda de energia, mas os sons continuavam ligados. Houve um alvoroço próximo ao palco, mas ela continuou bebendo a água.

Quando se preparava para ir até à frente da casa tomar um pouco de ar fresco, ela pisou no pé de alguém. Ouvir as palavras cruéis da pessoa que esbarrou sem querer deixou-a completamente mortificada. Ela segurava as laterais do vestido, para não tropeçar em mais ninguém, como se possível, naquela penumbra.

— Ai! — protestou ao bater contra algo rígido.

Era um homem de smoking preto e gravata borboleta, na cor branca, ela podia ver pela luz da Lua que entrava pelas janelas que começavam a ser abertas.

Ele era alto, muito mais alto do que ela, talvez 1,80 metro ou mais. Ele, assim como ela, usava uma máscara, Porém escura, como suas vestes. Via que os olhos dele eram de um tom incrível de verde. Os lábios rosados e cheios livres para a sua avaliação.

— Desculpe — disse gentil, segurando o ombro dela, impedindo-a de cair. — Sabe me informar onde fica o banheiro masculino?

Os batimentos cardíacos de Isabella estavam, aos poucos, voltando ao normal. Mas, ainda arfante, ela conseguiu apontar para o outro lado do salão.

— Obrigado — murmurou ele.

Ele não voltou a aparecer, o que Isabella se desapontou. Naquelas horas tediosas na festa ele fora a única pessoa com quem trocara mais de cinco palavras. Seria conveniente ter alguém para conversar.

Isabella desistiu de limpar a mancha no vestido, já estava quase seco. Então ela voltou ao balcão do bar, sentando-se no canto, espremida contra uma parede. A garrafa de água que solicitara minutos antes estava vazia, e ela se viu fazendo o pedido de mais uma ao barman.

Mas, então, a aura no ambiente mudou, e ela suspeitava que a escuridão fosse proposital. A música que agora tocava era mais ousada e as danças, sensuais. Imediatamente Isabella sentiu uma pessoa se aproximar por trás de si, tocando delicadamente o seu ombro nu. Uma mão grande e quente que a massageava justamente onde estava tensa.

— Uma moça tão bonita quanto você não devia estar sozinha — falou o homem.

Aquela voz soava um pouco familiar...

O Estranho tomou a liberdade de liberar o ombro rígido de Isabella, que relaxou automaticamente quando ele estava distante. Entretanto, ele logo se sentava no assento vazio ao seu lado.

— Me acompanha em uma bebida? — perguntou ele, em uma voz rouca.

Isabella estremeceu dos pés à cabeça ao ouvir aquele som.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu, pegando a garrafinha de água e mostrando-a ao Estranho.

— Está bebendo apenas água? — perguntou ele, confuso com a escolha de Isabella.

— Exatamente.

Isabella rodou a tampinha da garrafa, e pôs o gargalo ao redor dos lábios macios e aquela, de longe, havia sido a cena mais sensual que o Edward Cullen presenciara naquela medíocre festa de adolescentes.

Cullen não estava ali por vontade própria; por sua vontade continuaria no sossego de sua casa, bebendo algum vinho enquanto fitava a lareira. No entanto, o prefeito da cidade, George Hale, um velho conhecido, o convidou para o festejo do décimo oitavo aniversário de sua filha Rosalie. O convite a ele se devia ao fato de ter sido colega de quarto por dois anos de Jasper, o filho mais velho do prefeito.

— Posso saber o motivo da escolha? — Edward Cullen quis saber.

— É preciso um motivo em específico para as pessoas escolherem beber água?

— Em uma festa, sim.

— Eu não bebo — respondeu, contrariada, engolindo as últimas gotas da água.

Esquecendo-se um pouco da presença do homem ao seu lado, Isabella concentrou-se na música: "Only Girl" da Rihanna.

— Não é comum encontrar, em festas, garotas que dispensam uma bebida.

— E quem disse que eu dispenso uma bebida? — provocou.

— Mas você disse...

— Você não especificou a bebida. Se você me oferecer um refrigerante, posso até pensar em aceitar ou não.

— Então é um desafio?

Ela sorriu.

— Mas é claro que não! — respondeu, incentivada pela batida da música. — Eu não ousaria desafiar um estranho!

Isabella levantou-se do assento para descartar a garrafinha de plástico na lixeira mais próxima. Quando se virou para retornar ao seu lugar, viu que ele a seguia com os olhos. Estava convicta de que o Estranho não voltaria a dirigir uma palavra sequer a ela. E assim foi. Por, no máximo, dez minutos.

A música novamente foi tocada e agora tocava uma que não conhecia o nome tampouco o _rapper_ que cantava.

— Tem certeza que não quer uma bebida? Conheço uma que o teor de álcool é bem...

— Já disse que não bebo — cortou. — Mesmo assim obrigada pela gentileza.

— Não vou insistir — prometeu.

O olhar de Edward vagou pelos adolescentes felizes que dançavam no centro da pista, e para as pessoas que, assim como ele, acima dos trinta anos e introspectivos, que apenas observavam a alegria dos jovens.

— Vem comigo? — ele disse após alguns minutos em silêncio.

Isabella piscou uma, duas, três vezes para entender o que ele havia lhe proposto.

Não era uma boa ideia. Ele era um desconhecido. Se quisesse, ele poderia lhe machucar. Tamanho e força ele tinha para isso.

— Lá fora está uma noite agradável — explicou ele. — Ao menos dá para respirar um ar menos poluído.

Mesmo ele estando certo, Isabella, ainda assim, hesitou.

Ela iria negar, o Estranho percebeu com cautela. Não a incriminava, contudo. Era o que teria aconselhado a sua irmã mais nova, se tivesse uma. Entre ele e a irmã, era o mais jovem e nunca obedecera aos avisos de Alice. Eles se conheceram há poucos minutos; trocaram algumas palavras e agora, lá estava ele a convidando para um passeio, sozinho, pela propriedade de George. Se o palacete continuasse como doze anos atrás, um belíssimo lago artificial estava a alguns metros detrás da casa.

Então, despreocupadamente, ele se levantou. Aproximando-se dela segurou-a na cintura, os lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso e lhe estendeu a mão. Não havia como negar aquele pedido.

A noite estava realmente agradável, como prometera Edward. Eles seguiam em direção aos fundos da casa, a música ficando cada vez mais inaudível à medida que eles se distanciavam da residência. A estrada que caminhavam parecia uma trilha; era estreita e um caminho de pedrinhas que separava a grama do outro lado. O céu estava estrelado.

— Então — começou o estranho, tentando preencher o silêncio —, por que estava sozinha?

— Meu pai sofreu um acidente de carro — explicou. — Ele está bem, mas não pode andar por muito tempo sem reclamar de dores na coluna. Então estou em seu lugar, representando a família.

— Você não me pareceu muito familiarizada com a festa. Se me permite dizer, parecia perdida.

— É como alguém se sente estando em um lugar desconhecido, com pessoas igualmente estranhas e, o pior de tudo, sem querer estar ali.

— Mas você está — apontou.

— Por causa do meu pai — justificou-se. — Ele estaria aqui, cumprimentaria o Sr. Hale e daria aos parabéns a Rosalie.

— Você podia ter recusado. Ficado em casa.

— Não é tão simples quanto parece — suspirou Isabella.

— Muito altruísta o seu ato.

— E está sendo tão péssimo ficar aqui! — Isabella se queixou, gesticulando com as mãos. Enrubesceu ao perceber o franzir de sobrancelhas do estranho, e em seguida ele dizer:

— _Está?_

— Estava — consertou. — Desculpe.

Ele não disse nada em resposta; optando por admirar a lua.

— Eu queria ter encontrado Rosalie, nós estudamos juntas no primário.

— Não conseguiu encontrar a sua amiga?

Isabella riu.

— Digamos que não somos mais amigas. Não como quando éramos duas crianças de cinco e seis anos. Nós crescemos. Mudamos. E acabamos descobrindo que não gostamos das mesmas coisas. Então nos afastamos.

— Nem mesmo um torpedo ou e-mail?

— Rosalie chegou a enviar um torpedo para mim, creio que o último. No meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Estar aqui está sendo como o pagamento de uma dívida também.

— E qual a polêmica na mensagem para que vocês se afastassem?

_O Estranho que caminhava a seu lado era um homem muito curioso!_ Ele parecia às senhoras que tricotavam na varanda de suas casas, em companhia com outra amiga e discutindo a vida alheia.

— Ela queria que fôssemos comemorar o meu aniversário em um pub de Londres. Mas, é claro, eu não aceitei. Inventei uma... — limpou a garganta —, dor de cabeça.

— Você não gosta de festas. — O estranho concluiu.

— Não gosto. E com a minha recusa, ela não ligou mais.

— Talvez seja algo inevitável — disse ele. Isabella o encarou, confusa. — Digo por experiência própria. Também perdi alguns amigos entre o colegial e a faculdade.

— Mas você é diferente! — Isabella foi tomada pela curiosidade em saber o nome do homem que a guiava pelo campo a um destino desconhecido. — Ao menos gosta de bebidas!

Por que tudo nele precisava ser misterioso? Seu rosto. Seu nome. O lugar em que a levava... Tudo.

— E você acha que beber é uma coisa boa? Algo a se gloriar?

— Não, mas, entenda... — pediu, parando no meio do caminho e girando os calcanhares até estar frente a frente ao Estranho. — Beber torna a pessoa mais sociável. É fácil encontrar uma pessoa que beba, mesmo que socialmente. O raro é alguém que beba apenas água em uma festa para adolescentes.

— Você não deve se envergonhar de beber apenas água — interrompeu.

— Não me envergonho — murmurou. — Me deixe concluir, por favor.

Ele assentiu.

— Responda-me você, em uma interação entre amigos, as relações interpessoais não surgem com mais naturalidade em um meio em que todos os presentes cultivam os mesmos gostos?

— Está querendo contrariar a Lei da Física que "os opostos se atraem"?

— Primeiro, não estamos em física. E segundo, responda a pergunta!

— É relativo — coçou a nuca. — Vou lhe dar um exemplo bem prático. Eu e mais cinco amigos vamos sair para beber, encher a cara em um bar até nenhum de nós se lembrar do próprio nome.

— À volta para casa seria um desastre! — disse Isabella.

— Exatamente. Algum de nós teria de ser intolerante a álcool, concorda comigo?

— Não concordo, mas, também não discordo.

— É o seu último argumento?

— Ainda não conclui. Continuando. Uma pessoa que não bebe, em meio a muitas outras que adoram cerveja, se sente como um peixe fora d´água.

— Como você.

— Como eu.

O Estranho sorriu, mostrando seus dentes, brancos e perfeitos.

— Você é muito inteligente.

A vontade de saber o nome de sua dama a cada minuto aumentava. Mas era de sua sabedoria que não poderia deixá-la saber o seu nome tampouco ter conhecimento de como ela se chamava. Já era um erro se aproximar da moça naquela festa quando tinha um compromisso em Londres.

— Você não é de Taunton — afirmou Isabella, mudando de assunto.

— Não sou — confirmou. — Como descobriu?

— O seu sotaque. Você não tem o sotaque do sudoeste — analisou Isabella. — E de onde você é? Aliás, não diga! Deixe-me adivinhar!

— Fique à vontade.

Ela se lançou para frente, ficando próxima ao desconhecido. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando-o com os olhos em duas fendas.

— Talvez... Acho que você seja da Escócia. Pelo que papai me conta os escoceses são pessoas educadas, e você é educado. Mas sei também que eles são uns beberrões.

— É uma pena ter que desapontá-la, minha querida — disse ele, usando seu tom mais gentil. — Mas está errada.

O largo sorriso de Isabella se desmanchou.

— Estou?

— Completamente.

— Mas em que eu errei? Sobre os escoceses serem educados e beberrões ou você ser um deles?

— Tente adivinhar — respondeu, piscando um olho para Isabella.

Novamente analisando o homem à sua frente, o pouco que podia contemplar dele com a escuridão, concluiu que ele era, sim, um homem educado e gentil. Mas não havia nenhum traço escocês nele. Talvez estivesse errada.

— Então nada de Escócia?

— Nada.

— Que tal País de Gales?

— Está errada mais uma vez, minha querida.

— Quem sabe... Londres! Sim, Londres! Você se parece com alguém da capital. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer Londres, mas meu pai sempre está por lá e me contou que vocês, londrinos, passam a vida dentro de um pub com uma pint na mão! Então, eu acertei?

Edward não podia revelar que, sim, ela estava certa. Era um cidadão de Londres.

— Talvez — deu de ombros, evitando olhar por mais de dois segundos para Isabella, a fim de não ver a decepção em seus olhos.

— O que você acabou de fazer... — Os lábios de Isabella tremularam. — Você me enganou!

— Eu nunca disse que confirmaria caso você acertasse. Posso ser um cidadão da Escócia, País de Gales, Londres ou até mesmo Taunton, decida o que a faz feliz.

— Você não é mais legal, Senhor Desconhecido! — Isabella cruzou os braços, magoada por ter sido enganada tão facilmente.

O vestido sem alças, de repente, havia sido de uma péssima escolha. Ali, ao ar livre, ela estava vulnerável à friagem típica do final da estação. Seus ombros tremeram com o frio, e seus pelos se arrepiaram quando a brisa soprou justamente onde ela estava. Percebendo que a sua dama sentia frio, Edward tentou compensar a mágoa que infligira à Isabella tirando dos ombros o paletó.

— Vai protegê-la do frio — disse ele, estendendo a Isabella o casaco. Ela hesitou por alguns segundos, encarando a peça.

— Se eu aceitar é você quem vai morrer de frio.

O Estranho revirou os olhos.

— Não sou uma "mulherzinha".

Isabella por fim aceitou o casaco, tendo seu nariz preenchido com o cheiro dele. Se ele não a estivesse encarando vestir o paletó, teria afundado as narinas no tecido para sentir mais do perfume dele.

— Obrigada — murmurou.

— E você me chamou de "Senhor Desconhecido". Por quê? — inquiriu, com a testa franzida.

— Eu não sei o seu nome, esqueceu?

— Mas eu posso querer saber o seu, minha querida.

— Até poderia pensar na possibilidade de revelar o meu nome, mas, decidi que você não é alguém confiável.

— O meu nome é E.

— _E_.? — Isabella repetiu, confusa.

— A inicial do meu nome — explicou. O Estranho caminhou até ficar em frente à Isabella, e segurar seu queixo macio, erguendo-o para fazê-la o encarar. Queria tanto suspender a máscara e contemplar por completo o rosto da mulher por debaixo daquele adorno. Mas não podia. — Você é uma mulher muito bonita, mesmo com a máscara, mas, digamos que eu sou alguém complicado. Então é melhor não sabermos o nome do outro.

As palavras combinadas àquele olhar deixaram Isabella sem fôlego. Queria suspender a máscara e revelar o homem por trás dela. Mas em razão da explicação anterior, sabia que ele nunca concordaria.

— O meu é B.

— Agora eu vou ficar imaginando todas as possibilidades de um nome com a inicial B. Você tem ideia do quão grande será o meu tormento no momento que eu for embora?

— Provavelmente você esquecerá — murmurou ela, enfeitiçada com os olhos verdes e brilhantes dele.

Ele estava tão perto... Se ficasse na ponta dos pés poderia inclinar-se para juntar seus lábios aos dele.

— Será uma tarefa impossível, minha querida. — Os olhos dele estavam grudados nos lábios dela, mas ele sabia que era errado querer tanto beijar aquela boca delicada.

— Então será para nós dois — contestou. — Não consigo me concentrar em mais nada que não seja lembrar-me de nomes cujas iniciais começam com a letra E.

— Quais as suas opções, B.?

— Os mais recentes? Ethan, Edgar, Eric…

Ela disse, encarando o rosto dele, em busca de alguma reação.

— Quem sabe Edmund?

— Não posso dizer se acertou ou não, esqueceu? Os termos...

— Não conheço nenhum termo.

Delicadamente Edward tocou em seu queixo, com uma carícia gostosa. Isabella fechou seus olhos para sentir melhor o toque dele em sua pele, e gravar permanentemente em sua memória como era boa a sensação dele tocando-a.

Nem que se passassem mil anos, ainda sentiria a pele queimar nos exatos locais em que os dedos deles tocaram-na aquela noite. A testa e o queixo eram os únicos locais livres da máscara — além da boca —, deste modo o Estranho curvou-se para frente, depositando um cálido beijo na testa macia.

— Vamos. — Segurou a mão de sua dama e os guiou em meio à escuridão.

Ao chegarem ao lago artificial, Isabella ficou encantada com o que vira. Em uma parte tão escondida daquele jardim, uma belíssima estátua de granito estava ao centro, no meio de uma fonte que descia água corrente em forma espiral. A grama, aparada, completava o cenário. E, ainda, a visão esplêndida daquele palacete e as suas luzes a vários metros de distância.

— Não está mais agradável aqui? — perguntou ele, com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça social.

— Muito melhor! — assentiu.

Eles sentaram na grama, um de frente para o outro. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas enquanto eles tinham uma conversa muda. Edward sabia que era errado desejar tão ardentemente aquela mulher que ele conhecia há poucas horas, mas estava certo de que enlouquecia a cada minuto que não a tocava. Sentia-se como um adolescente, o que era cômico aos vinte e nove anos de idade. Uma onda de curiosidade lhe atingiu, e ele não evitou a pergunta deslizar tão facilmente por seus lábios.

— Qual é a sua idade?

Isabella enrubesceu por trás da máscara, e baixou o rosto. Mesmo com a face oculta pelo adereço, ela se sentia despida em frente a ele.

— Perguntar a idade de uma mulher não é muito educado, você sabia?

— Eu sei — confirmou, se aproximando dela para pegar as mãos delicadas entre as suas. — Mas eu mereço saber ao menos a sua idade, uma vez que não posso ver o seu rosto ou saber o seu nome.

— Diga-me primeiro a sua — devolveu Isabella.

— Vinte e nove. É a sua vez.

Isabella ficou aflita. Era por quase dez anos mais jovem. Ao revelar a sua idade, ele fugiria? Ou ficaria e a beijaria como ela gostaria tanto que ele fizesse, e logo?

— Dezenove. Faço vinte em alguns meses.

O semblante de Edward não se alterou, e Isabella permitiu-se ficar aliviada.

Os dedos dele brincaram com o lacinho da máscara, mas tão logo saíram de lá; era tentador demais estar tão perto de um laço sabendo que, se o desfizesse, poderia ver o rosto de _B._

— Entre um e dez as probabilidades de nos encontrarmos de novo está mais para o _zero_, mas quero tanto beijá-la, B. E seria péssimo, quando o dia raiar, e precisarmos voltar a nossas vidas sem apreciar o gosto dos seus lábios. É... — os rostos deles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância —, impossível me controlar neste momento. Eu preciso beijá-la!

Isabella separou os lábios para formular uma frase, permitindo que ele a beijasse, mas ele cobriu a sua boca com a dele no mesmo instante. O choque inicial. O reconhecimento. O desejo. A ternura. Estavam presentes enquanto ele saboreava com incrível doçura os lábios macios de B. O nome dela poderia ser Beatriz, Brittany, Beline ou qualquer outro que a inicial fosse B. Porque naquele momento, ela não pertencia a nenhum daqueles nomes; era dele.

E mesmo que quando o dia amanhecesse e se arrependesse de ter tomado de Isabella o que ela lhe oferecia, naquele momento ele aproveitava seus lábios, mesmo que a _colisão_ entre as máscaras fosse desconfortável, nenhum reclamou. Porque o momento em si era mais importante que as barreiras entre os dois. E mesmo na noite fria, as estrelas no céu, um lago artificial a poucos centímetros e uma estátua sem vida os encarando, ele não se impediu de deslizar para fora do corpo dela o vestido lindo e macio assim como as outras roupas por baixo do tecido. Contemplar o corpo nu de Isabella.

Amar o corpo de Isabella.

Isabella se entregou e ele de corpo e alma. E esperava que fosse recíproco. Nunca mais seria a mesma depois daquela noite.

Nunca mais.

Seu corpo estava cansado e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo, ele a beijou ternamente na testa, ambos ainda com as respectivas máscaras. Deitando a cabeça no peito desnudo e perfeito dele, ela acabou adormecendo.

Estava feito.

Na manhã seguinte, quando os raios solares bateram em seu rosto, Isabella acordou desnorteada sem reconhecer onde estava. Os momentos da noite anterior invadiram a sua mente. Ao se sentar, verificou seu corpo e ficou feliz ao perceber que não estava nua.

Mas onde estava o Estranho?

Esperou tolamente por seu retorno por alguns minutos. Mas não poderia esperá-lo para sempre. As palavras dele voltaram com tudo: "entre um e dez as probabilidades de nos encontrarmos de novo está mais para o zero". Ele já planejava desaparecer... Sentindo-se a ponto de chorar, ela recolheu os sapatos jogados próximo à fonte e correu de volta para o palacete. Os convidados de Rosalie, os adolescentes, estavam deitados no chão do salão, sujos em seus próprios vômitos.

Procurou em meio àquelas pessoas a figura conhecida de Rosalie, encontrando-a curvada numa planta, vomitando.

— Rosie?

A garota loira virou-se rapidamente em sua direção, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

— Belly? Ai, meu Deus, Belly! Estou horrível, não me olhe, por favor!

Se não fosse a queimação em sua garganta, teria sorrido.

— Você é linda, Rosie — disse Isabella.

— Você está dizendo isso só para eu me sentir bem!

— É verdade. Que você é linda, digo.

— Ah, Belly! Onde você estava ontem à noite?

Não queria se lembrar da noite anterior.

— Rosie, podemos conversar mais tarde? Acabei dormindo aqui... Meus pais podem ficar preocupados.

— Ah, sim, vou procurar o papai e ele encontrará o motorista que a trouxe, espere um minuto, Belly.

Isabella esperou pacientemente. Mas não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas ao lembrar-se da noite mágica que ela e o Estranho tiveram... Tudo mentira. Ele não era uma boa pessoa. Não devia ter aceitado conhecer os fundos da casa. Ele a machucou, como previra. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente.

E a dor era cem vezes pior.

(...)

Quando chegou à sua casa percebeu que um dos sapatos desconfortáveis havia ficado em algum lugar; ou o belo campo que o desconhecido a levara, ou o salão em que ocorreu a festa — o perdera quando acordara Rosalie. Sue estava na cozinha esquentando o café e não lhe fez nenhuma pergunta.

O lado positivo de Sue era que ela, assim como Charlie, não a obrigava a falar. E, sendo uma festa para jovens, certamente a enteada chegaria às primeiras horas da manhã, e não à meia-noite como recomendara.

Ouviu três toques suaves na porta.

Assim que chegou ao quarto jogou-se com o vestido da noite anterior na cama e fechara os olhos. Levantou-se para receber Sue.

— Trouxe café — ela disse, estendendo-lhe uma caneca. — Posso entrar? Como foi a festa?

— Não foi tão ruim.

— Você e Rose conversaram? Se despediram, eu quero dizer. Ela vai embora esta semana.

Isabella contou _tudo_ a Sue. O bêbado que derrubou cerveja em seu vestido, a mulher de longas pernas que brigou com ela por ter pisado em seu pé, e por último, o homem lindo que passara horas conversando... beijando _e_ fazendo amor.

Percebeu o olhar espantado da madrasta ao lhe revelar a perda da virgindade, mas Sue era muito discreta para comentar algo constrangedor. Apenas lhe disse para ir ao ginecologista — mesmo Bella afirmando que o Estranho havia usado proteção.

Durante a tarde saiu pela cidade na vã esperança de esbarrar com o desconhecido e lhe questionar o porquê de tê-la abandonado naquele campo, sozinha, e sentindo-se usada. No entanto, não havia nada dele por Taunton. Era como se ele fosse um fruto da imaginação fértil de Bella, pois nem mesmo Rosalie se lembrava de algum homem com aquelas — poucas — características.

Depois de três dias, desistiu.

_~ Três meses depois ~_

Nos três meses posteriores ao aniversário que compareceu em Taunton, Edward Cullen se encontrava distraído. Quando não estava em reunião na empresa que comandava, se encontrava procurando formas de encontrar _B._

O noivado com Jessica que mantinha há quase dois anos fora rompido no mesmo dia que chegara à cidade. Não podia continuar em um compromisso quando a havia traído e se sentia atraído por outra mulher. Não era justo com Jessica. Não era justo com ele.

Havia procurado a garota mascarada por todos os lugares da cidade, mas, a única informação válida que obteve em 90 dias foi que ela partira para Londres. B. estava na mesma cidade que ele, com uma chance de esbarrar com ela no metrô, numa esquina, ou teatro e parques. Mas como a reconheceria? Havia um sapato... Mas... se ele a procurasse, funcionaria como acontecera conto de fadas da Cinderela?

Não sabia.

Mas o tempo passava e ele precisava agir, e logo.

Numa tarde de segunda-feira a decisão fora tomada. E se aquela era a sua última chance de encontrá-la entre os milhões de habitantes de Londres, ele seguira adiante com o plano. Ainda que recebesse chacotas de seu cunhado.

**Cinderela do século XXI**

_Na manhã desta sexta-feira, um anúncio de jornal causou um frisson entre nossas garotas de dezenove e vinte anos. O famoso empresário Edward Cullen está à procura de sua Cinderela. Cullen relata que ao comparecer a uma festa, no mês de junho, a conheceu. Ele não sabe o seu nome, apenas a inicial "B", tem 19 anos (ou talvez já tenha completado 20), mora em Taunton e está em algum lugar de Londres... Como na história da Cinderela, tudo o que _o príncipe_, ops, Edward tem da garota é um sapato — acalmem-se garotas, não é de cristal._

_O gato está à procura desta moça, e, se você for a dona deste sapatinho, por favor, apareça. Estamos muito ansiosos para o desfecho desta história._

_E, é claro, para um final feliz._

Isabella havia acabado de sair da biblioteca da universidade, e, decidira passar em uma banquinha de revistas que havia ali próximo. Enquanto procurava uma revista de palavras cruzadas, a manchete de uma revista adolescente chamou a sua atenção: _"Cinderela do século XXI"_. O título em si era chamativo, mas o que a fez pedir ao vendedor a tal revista foi o sapato na capa. O _seu_ sapato perdido que estivera usando no aniversário de Rosalie, mais de três meses atrás. O vendedor lhe entregou a revista e ela folheou-a até encontrar a página em que havia mais da matéria.

A foto do homem, Edward Cullen, atraiu-a como se fosse o canto de uma seria. Aqueles olhos... aqueles olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Os mesmos olhos do homem com quem passara uma noite mágica sob a luz das estrelas. Ao ler o texto que relatava sobre como aquele empresário procurava a dona daquele sapatinho, deixou a revista cair no chão, ao que recebeu uma reclamação do senhor de idade que fumava um charuto.

(...)

— Preciso de um conselho de mãe — Isabella disse a Sue quando a madrasta atendeu a ligação. — Você se lembra do aniversário da Rosie? Aquele que você me obrigou a ir, quando o papai estava acamado? E quando eu cheguei na manhã seguinte te enchi com os meus dramas adolescentes, porque, bem, eu estou passando por um drama ainda maior, Sue! Por que quando a gente esquece uma pessoa, o fantasma dela sempre volta para nos assombrar? Eu já tinha superado!

Bella disse num fôlego só. Do outro lado da linha, Sue lutava para compreender o que a enteada dizia, pois falava muito rápido.

— Bella, meu anjo, fale um pouco mais devagar, se quiser que eu entenda. Mas se me quiser apenas como uma ouvinte, por favor, continue...

— Desculpa! Mas eu estou realmente, realmente confusa! Esta tarde você não imagina o que aconteceu! Quer dizer, ainda não aconteceu nada, e a decisão do "acontecer ou não acontecer" está em minhas mãos.

— Não entendo...

— "Ele"! Você se lembra de quem é "ele", não lembra? E tem o meu sapato, que eu perdi em algum momento da festa, e você não imagina com quem o _meu sapato_ está.

— Bella...

— E estão dizendo que ele quer me encontrar! Depois de três meses! Eu passei os meus últimos dias em Taunton procurando pistas sobre o paradeiro dele, e nada! E agora, depois desse tempo todo ele vem me procurar? Como ele ousa!

— Bella...

— Mas eu estou confusa, Sue. Uma parte de mim quer que eu corra para os braços dele imediatamente, agora que tenho provas de que eu não imaginei aquela noite. No entanto, o meu lado racional quer que eu continue a minha vida como eu estava antes de ler aquela maldita revista. Por que mesmo eu precisava tanto daquele caça palavras? Por quê?! E agora eu estou nesse redemoinho de sentimentos. E sabe o que é pior? Antes eu não sabia o nome dele e de seu rosto eu "conhecia" apenas os olhos esmeraldinos e os lábios, finos e rosados. Agora, Sue, eu sei que ele se chama Edward Cullen, empresário, e pesquisei o nome dele no Google e, neste momento, estou fitando o rosto dele, livre de máscaras, e como ele é lindo!

— Bella... — Sue tentou novamente, mas Isabella a interrompeu, continuando seu vômito verbal.

— Sue, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Eu devo encontrá-lo? Descobri através do Google o endereço da empresa dele. E se decidir encontrá-lo eu levo ou não o sapato? Me ajuda! Preciso de uma luz!

— Larga o telefone agora mesmo, Isabella, e vai procurá-lo! É o que você quer, para de enganar a si mesma.

(...)

Deitada em sua cama no dormitório estudantil da universidade, conseguia ouvir o som da chuva. Não conseguira pregar um olho sequer durante a madrugada, pois ponderava o que devia fazer a respeito de Edward. Ele fora quem havia a abandonado no campo,; ou seja, _ele _era quem devia vir encontrá-la e lhe implorar por perdão. Não ela. Que sofrera durante quase um mês e duvidara da própria sanidade, ao não encontrar nada sobre ele.

Havia um e-mail no site da empresa, e fora para aquele endereço eletrônico que ela enviou a mensagem juntamente a um anexo da foto do outro pé do sapato.

_E.,_

_Quem está enviando este e-mail é B. Ou Bella, o meu nome._

_Eu sou a dona do sapato que está em suas mãos. Por favor, me devolva!_

_O endereço para a devolução é: Albany Street, dormitório Melia White House, apartamento 36._

_Obrigada!_

Edward havia acabado de chegar de uma rápida viagem de negócios a Liverpool, quando sua secretária o chamou com urgência para chegar um e-mail. Após lê-lo umas trinta vezes, decidiu ir àquele dormitório. Tanya tentou impedi-lo, alertando que o e-mail podia ser uma farsa e ele estar sendo levado a uma emboscada. Mas, incisivo como estava, ninguém seria capaz de convencê-lo do contrário.

Guiou o Jaguar pelas ruas de Londres até estacionar em frente ao dormitório estudantil, Melia White. Procurou na recepção se havia alguma aluna chamada "Bella", recebendo como resposta "não pensei que a visita que ela disse estar esperando fosse aparecer tão depressa" e lhe indicou os elevadores.

Ao estar em frente à porta do apartamento 36, sentia-se nervoso como nunca.

E quando a porta foi aberta revelando a mulher que povoara seus pensamentos nos últimos meses, seu nervosismo cresceu a níveis colossais.

— B.? — Foi o que conseguiu murmurar.

Ela usava um short curto e blusas de mangas longas e gola rolê, e pantufas. Os cabelos castanhos, ao contrário da última vez que a vira, preso em um coque no alto da cabeça. Não havia maquiagem lhe embelezando as faces. Não havia uma máscara lhe impedido de contemplar seu rosto.

— Bella. Meu nome é Bella — respondeu na defensiva, cruzando os braços. — E você quem é?

— Temo que você saiba que eu sou.

— _Edward? _— ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, petulante.

— Será que demorei o bastante para você se esquecer de mim? — ele deu um passo para frente, fazendo Bella supor que ele entraria em seu dormitório. Edward ergueu uma mão na direção do rosto de Isabella, como que para tocar suas bochechas, mas desistiu.

— É bem provável que sim. Trouxe o meu sapato?

— Você não costumava ser tão amarga, B.

— Eu não costumava ser muitas coisas que sou agora. Mas a nossa realidade é outra agora, Edward. Você sabe meu nome, eu sei o seu. Não precisa me chamar de "B".

— Eu gosto de chamá-la de B., minha querida.

— Eu não sou a _sua querida!_

Edward inspirou e expirou, e disse gentilmente:

— Deixe-me entrar e vamos conversar civilizadamente, Bella. Tudo bem? Não precisamos de plateia.

Um pouco relutante, Bella cedeu. Precisavam conversar antes de por um ponto final àquela história. Permitiu que Edward entrasse — não só em seu dormitório, mas também em sua vida — e ele ficou um pouco deslocado com a simplicidade do local. Ofereceu uma cadeira para ele se sentar e pediu licença enquanto buscava um _puf_f estampado dentro do quarto. Sentou-se a uma distância saudável de Edward.

No momento em que colocavam os pontos nos is, Edward disse a Bella que a deixou no começo da manhã, pois ele ouvira passos de alguém vindo naquela direção. Para não correr o risco de fazê-la ser vista por um morador decidira despistá-lo. No entanto demorou tempo demais, e quando voltou, ela já havia partido. Voltou para Londres e rompeu o noivado — o motivo de não poder revelar seu nome, local em que morava ou simplesmente suspender a máscara.

— Eu passei a semana inteira procurando por você...

— E nunca ia me encontrar, infelizmente. Aquela foi a primeira vez que estive em Taunton. Se eu soubesse o seu nome, Bella, teria ido procurá-la assim que aquele homem estivesse longe o bastante.

— E os dois meses seguintes?

— Continuei a procurá-la como podia. Cogitei contratar um detetive, mas desisti da ideia no mesmo instante que a tive. Voltando à Taunton descobri por meio de um padeiro que você viajara para Londres. Estávamos tão perto... Tão perto de nos esbarrarmos por acaso em algum lugar da cidade...

— Aquela noite... — Bella disse, soluçando — eu nunca esqueci.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até o outro lado da sala, ajoelhando-se para igualar sua altura à de Bella. Gentilmente ele levou os dedos ao rosto da garota, acariciando levemente.

— Eu também não. Desde aquela noite você esteve rondando os meus pensamentos. Talvez haja um feitiço bem aqui — tocou os lábios dela —, pois mais uma vez estou sendo impelido a beijá-los, mas temo a sua reação. Se eu beijá-la, fugirá de mim?

Sem poder responder e com lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto, balançou a cabeça negativamente. E então, como em câmera lenta, as mãos de Edward foram para as faces de Bella, trazendo-a para mais perto e beijando-a. Um beijo com sabor de saudade. E quando se afastaram ela perguntou:

— Você vai ficar?

— Vou.

— Então me promete que você não vai me abandonar outra vez.

— Eu prometo. Ficarei com você, se você quiser, para sempre, Bella.

— Para sempre?

— Você é a minha Cinderela, é claro que ficaremos juntos. Eu prometo.

E a promessa foi selada com um beijo.

E se o conto de fadas realmente estivesse acontecendo na vida de Isabella e Edward — ou talvez _"E" _e_ "B"_, quando os lábios deles se tocaram novamente a frase "e eles foram felizes para sempre" apareceria no canto da tela.

Mas, como era vida real, lutariam dia após dia, para fazer aquele relacionamento durar a vida inteira.

O ingrediente especial — o amor — eles já tinham.

Não faltava mais nada.

** #**

* * *

**Olá!**  
**Se você leu até aqui, por favor, deixe-me saber se gostou ou não.**  
**Sua opinião é muito importante para mim!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
